Un último baile
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: One shot. Aunque hayamos crecido, aunque incluso parezcamos personas diferentes, hay sentimientos que saben mantenerse intactos a través de los años.


**Nota:** Llegué a creer que nunca más volvería a escribir un fanfic. Pero me he dado cuenta de que ya es parte de mi vida :P Así que les traigo este pequeño one shot.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Un último baile.<strong>

Taichi se detuvo unos instantes frente a la puerta antes de penetrar en el elegante local. La primavera recién empezaba, pero su aroma y cálida brisa ya estaban instalados en el aire y el joven se dispuso a disfrutar de la estación, porque pronto partiría hacia el otro lado del mundo y sería recibido por el invierno.

La puerta de vidrio reflejaba débilmente su figura, muy distinta a la que había sabido tener pocos años antes; era más erguida, más elegante, ayudada también por su impecable traje y sobria corbata. Un buen diplomático siempre debía dar una primera buena impresión. Sin embargo, lejos de enorgullecerse de su nuevo semblante, se sonrojó ligeramente al contemplarse, pensando en quiénes lo esperaban allí adentro. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse luego de bajarse del avión. Incluso, habiendo hecho todo esfuerzo posible por llegar rápidamente a la reunión, ya era un poco tarde. Todos estaban allí.

Se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y se quitó la corbata, guardándola en el bolsillo. Así estaba un poco más parecido al Taichi que sus amigos conocían y esperaban ver, y también se ahorraría escuchar esos comentarios que tanto solían repetirse: "qué cambiado estás", "quién hubiese dicho que podrías llegar a lucir así".

Expresó su emoción en una sonrisa radiante, avanzó, empujó la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Algunos lo vieron enseguida y gritaron su nombre o agitaron las manos, otros estaban tan absortos en el baile, las charlas y la comida que ni siquiera lo notaron. Sin embargo, Mimi, la anfitriona, apareció al instante a su lado y le dio la bienvenida muy afectuosamente. Él respondió con entusiasmo, encantado de verla tan feliz y emocionada con la nueva vida de casada que estaba a punto de inaugurar.

—Tu mesa es la número dos —le indicó luego de una escasa pero amigable charla— Ve antes de quedarte sin comida, ya está por servirse el plato principal.

Taichi sonrió, viendo cómo Mimi se acercaba a otro invitado tardío. Fijó la mirada al sitio que ella le había señalado y empezó caminar hacia allí impaciente. Su estómago rugía y sabía que Mimi, en su condición de gastrónoma, no escatimaría en gastos a la hora de servir la comida.

La mesa número dos, que tenía lugar para siete personas, estaba bastante vacía. Solo dos figuran permanecían allí y sonrieron animados a Taichi cuando lo vieron llegar. Él devolvió el saludo.

Yamato estaba vestido como el buen rockstar que era, pero había añadido a sus ropas un ligero aire formal. Hamacándose en la silla, expresó claramente en su mirada y en su casi imperceptible sonrisa la alegría que sentía al ver a su amigo, pero no se movió de allí.

Finalmente, Taichi no tuvo más remedio que desviar la mirada y centrarse en la otra persona que descansaba en aquella mesa. La miró con miedo. No quería sentir ningún tipo de emoción al verla, o al menos nada más que la felicidad de reencontrarse con una vieja amiga de la infancia. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza al verla tan hermosa, con su brillante cabello recogido y luciendo un traje moderno, pero decorado con pequeños toques tradicionales japoneses. Taichi supuso que sería un diseño propio. Su talento no dejaba de sorprenderle y aquello aumentó aún más ese cariño que lo invadía, muy diferente al que había sentido al encontrarse con Mimi. Aquel cariño más que especial que justamente no quería sentir.

Pero además de la belleza que siempre había notado en ella y que tanto admiraba, existía algo más, en su mirada, en su semblante. Estaba particularmente hermosa. No obstante, Sora parecía más tímida de lo habitual, lucía un tanto vulnerable, como si se sintiera pequeña en aquel salón. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, mientras su mirada parecía enfocarse muy lejos de aquel salón.

Él se sentó frente a ellos, dispuesto a disfrutar de las sobras del primer plato y olvidando por un momento las formas elegantes que había adquirido por profesión. La conversación surgió muy naturalmente: últimas novedades en sus familias, en sus trabajos, comentarios sobre Mimi, su marido, y su cercana boda.

Sin embargo, Taichi no pudo evitar notar que Sora participaba de manera muy escasa en la charla. Parecía distraída, por momentos melancólica, por momentos sonriente sin motivo alguno. Un comportamiento que desconcertaba a Taichi. Yamato actuaba con total normalidad, aunque a veces le echaba una mirada furtiva, como si vigilara su estado.

Después de unos diez minutos, su charla se vio interrumpida por una estruendosa voz masculina que surgía de los altoparlantes, anunciando que aquel sería el último baile antes de servirse el plato principal.

Los acordes de un conocido tema comenzaron a sonar, endenteciendo el ritmo de aquellos que se divertían en la pista, quienes se acercaron y aferraron a sus parejas. Algunos, que no pudieron conseguir acompañante, se vieron obligados a volver a sus mesas.

Taichi contempló cómo Sora miraba la pista como una niña miraría una hermosa muñeca nueva aún dentro de su caja transparente. Admiración y anhelo, eso reflejaban sus ojos. Yamato también la miraba, embelesado, como lo haría un enamorado reciente, como si fuera una visión nueva, como si no la tuviera a su lado todas las noches. Pero parecía no tener intenciones de invitarla a bailar. Y eso era lo que ella quería, después de todo, pocos ignoraban que adoraba aquella vieja pero hermosa canción.

Taichi dudó. En aquel momento sólo pensó en Sora, en su deseo, y en que debía cumplirse. Pero no podía obligar a su amigo. Intentó indicárselo con la mirada, de manera indirecta, pero este había adquirido una expresión lejana, como la que había llevado Sora la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su único impulso era invitarla a bailar, mas un pensamiento lo hizo vacilar durante un instante. Todos conocían sus sentimientos hacia Sora, Yamato más que nadie. Pensó, unos segundos, en que quizás el gesto podría considerarse una ofensa, pero aquel razonamiento se desvaneció enseguida. Yamato, sin dudas, lo conocía más que nadie y sabría que la sacaría a bailar con la mejor intención del mundo, porque a pesar de todo, aunque la amara de manera especial, aquello no quitaba que siguiera siendo su mejor amigo. Y merecía, por tanto, un momento de intimidad con ella.

—¿Bailamos? —le ofreció su mano, muy distendido, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sora pareció sorprendida. Se sonrojó y lanzó una rápida y tímida mirada a su novio, para luego centrarse de nuevo en Taichi.

—No pensaba bailar —dijo al fin— Pero si me lo pides… Creo que no hará a daño…

Taichi pareció desconcertado frente a este último comentario.

—Claro que no, Sora —afirmó Yamato, sonriente— Ve, baila.

Ella asintió, sonriente, y tomó la mano de Taichi. Él la llevó hasta la pista, con esas últimas frases rondando en su cabeza, un poco confundido, pero tranquilo. Los tres parecían muy cómodos con la situación a pesar de todo.

Sora apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de su compañero, y él pasó respetuosamente las manos por su cintura. Rápidamente se fundieron en al escena y se convirtieron en una pareja más dentro de la pista.

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Quizás recordaron todo lo que habían vivido juntos, cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el día en que se conocieron. Era increíble cómo habían crecido, convirtiéndose en adultos, pero aún así dominados por emociones muy similares a las que enfrentaron una vez un grupo de niños perdidos en un mundo digital.

Sin embargo, la confusión no dejó en paz a Taichi. No había entendido el intercambio de palabras entre Sora y Yamato y quería asegurarse de que no había causado ningún problema entre los dos. Además, a pesar de no ser un hombre particularmente atento, su profesión le había enseñado a analizar los gestos de las personas para actuar de manera acorde a su sentir y hacer más amenas las negociaciones.

—Oye, Sora—dijo él, un poco distraídamente, mientras seguían bailando.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que "no hará daño"? Si esto te causa algún problema con Yamato…

—No, no, tonto —se apresuró a negar la conjetura de Taichi— No es eso.

Sin embargo, no pareció dispuesta a añadir cuál era el verdadero motivo de sus palabras. La curiosidad venció a Taichi y no pudo evitar insistir un poco más en el tema. Quería saber más al respecto, al menos hasta cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

—Entonces… ¿pasa algo?

—Sí —contestó ella, sonriente.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Taichi debió preguntar de nuevo, las palabras salieron de él de una manera sumamente natural, no porque deseara entrometerse. Era natural, después de saber que sucedía algo, enterarse de qué era realmente lo que pasaba. Además, se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos.

Sora no respondió al instante, y él no la forzó. Esperó, decidido a no volver a preguntarle si ella no deseaba develarlo.

Pero finalmente, habló. Su voz sonó muy débil frente a la música y sus palabras no fueron más que un susurro, pero estaba tan cerca de Taichi que para éste no era tan difícil oírla.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Taichi impulsivamente. Había oído perfectamente las dos palabras, pero no había podido decir otra cosa.

—Que estoy embarazada —repitió, divertida ante la expresión incrédula de Taichi.

Él, por unos instantes, temió. Temió sentir emociones no apropiadas, no alegrarse por tan buena noticia. Intentó, por tanto, mantenerse alejado de sus sentimientos y no reparar en ellos, actuar, desde aquel momento, fríamente para no descubrir un lado suyo particularmente indeseable.

Pero fue inevitable. Se enfrentó a sus emociones naturalmente porque no era parte de su esencia huir de su corazón. Y se encontró con que no sentía más que una alegría pura.

Sonrió.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que Sora hubiese deseado, pero por suerte para ella, nadie a su alrededor pareció notarlo.

—¡Shh! —dijo, más divertida que enojada— Pero gracias.

De repente un Yamato en miniatura se apareció en la mente de Taichi, imagen que le resultó, por algún motivo, extremadamente divertida.

Rió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sora risueña, al tiempo que terminaba la canción.

—¿Dónde está Yamato? Tengo que verlo.

Durante un momento la enormidad del salón lo desorientó, pero logró encontrar con la mirada la mesa número dos sin mayor dificultad.

Se dirigió a ella rápidamente, con la vista fija en Yamato.

—Ay, no —exclamó débilmente el futuro padre, consciente del motivo que traía a Taichi con esa mirada tan pícara directamente hacia él— Le dijo.

—Felicidades, papá —le dijo Taichi dándole un golpecito afectuoso en el hombro.

Yamato intentó ocultar su alegre y orgullosa sonrisa, pero fue inútil.

—Lo siento —Sora se había acercado finalmente a ambos— No me lo pude guardar. Pero no se lo diré a nadie más… al menos por hoy.

El ex músico suspiró.

—Bueno —dijo—, supongo que está bien que el padrino sea la excepción.

Taichi tardó en entender aquella frase y cuando lo hizo no supo exactamente cómo reaccionar. Cuando decidió que lo mejor era abrazarlo para mostrar su agradecimiento y afecto, Yamato se apartó.

—Lamento interrumpir este momento emotivo, pero intentemos pasar desapercibidos. Todavía no quiero… No queremos decirlo.

Sora asintió y Taichi supo que lo mejor sería sentarse e intentar aplacar aquel volcán de sentimientos que emergía de él.

Pronto Kouishiro y Jyou se les unieron, y aunque los tres intentaron actuar lo más normalmente posible, permanecieron un tanto distraídos durante toda la velada, pensando en aquel gran cambio que estaba por llegar.

Mientras bebía aquel caro y delicioso vino, Taichi sabía que la noche sería difícil. Que quizás, el encontrarse solo, perdido en una habitación solitaria en medio de una madrugada con aroma a primavera, no le sentaría bien. Era consciente de que la soledad y la noche podrían traer consigo aquellas emociones no deseadas que aún no se habían presentado, pero intentó no pensar en ello durante la fiesta.

Enfrentaría aquellos sentimientos cuando el momento llegara. Sin embargo, la seguridad de que su cariño por ambos sería más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento inoportuno, lo mantuvo tranquilo durante toda la velada.


End file.
